


Emergency Cuddles

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [189]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Little Spoon Castiel, Lots of cuddles, Morning Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel give Castiel some emergency cuddles when they discover he doubts their love for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by MyHeartExplodesWhenIReadJohnlock: "And I wanna see insecure cas needing cuddles from his big Brothers because he's worried that they all love eachother more."

Castiel isn’t sure why he does this to himself. Watching his older brothers cuddle is more of a self-imposed punishment than anything else. _No_ , he thinks, _it’s torture._ They’re talking in a language he can’t understand – a language older than he is, a tongue only they know – but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t catch some of the words that never changed, words like love and faith and cuddles.

 

All he wants is to reveal himself and join their cuddle puddle, but he knows he’s not welcome. This time belongs to his older brothers and he’s well aware that he’s intruding by standing, silent and invisible, in the corner. He just can’t bring himself to tear his eyes away, though. Michael and Lucifer are tickling a giggling and squirmy Gabriel, and he can’t remember ever being so jealous in his long life.

 

_They love each other more than they love me, and they always will_ , he thinks dejectedly. _They never cuddle me like that. I bet they don’t even want me around_.

 

Castiel absolutely does not squeak when a pair of big, strong arms sweep him off his feet and cradle him close to the chest they belong to. “Gabe,” he says in a voice that he hopes comes off as manly and authoritative instead of whiny and childish.

 

“It’s okay,” Gabriel answers, wrapping his soft, plush wings around his little brother. “I’ve got you, Cassie.”

 

“Don’t call me that,” Cas complains. “And put me down. I was just leaving.”

 

Lucifer flicks his wrist and the door slams shut. Cas starts to struggle in Gabriel’s arms. “I promise I’ll leave you be! Please, just let me go.” Gabriel shushes him and he falls still and lets himself be carried towards the bed.

 

“Give him to me,” Michael says gravely. Gabriel obeys, setting Castiel down in Michael’s lap before climbing back into Lucifer’s arms.

 

“I’m sorry I was watching,” Cas says in a small voice. “I just-”

 

“Thought we didn’t love you,” Lucifer finishes for him. Cas flushes raspberry red and tries to hide his face in Michael’s shirt, but his brother doesn’t let him.

 

“Never think we don’t love you,” Michael breathes, shaking his head. “ _Never_. Not even for one millisecond.”

 

Cas hangs his head. “But-”

 

“No but’s,” Michael interrupts. “You are our world – no, you’re our universe. Can’t you see that? You’re our baby angel.”

 

“But you all love each other more!” It comes out in a rush of air, and Cas regrets the words as soon as they’ve been spoken. “I meant-”

 

“How could you say that?” Lucifer asks, disentangling himself from Gabriel and slowly sitting up. “How could you even think that?”

 

“I-”

 

“You were standing there wondering why we kept you around,” Gabriel growls, stalking across the bed on his hands and knees until he and Cas are face-to-face.

 

“You promised you wouldn’t read my thoughts!” Castiel protests, throwing up his shields and struggling to free himself from Michael.

 

“We promised we wouldn’t read your mind unless it was an emergency,” Michael reminds him, gently tightening his hold until Cas stills.

 

“But-”

 

“Don’t you dare say this wasn’t an emergency. I can’t think of anything more important,” Lucifer says.

 

“What are you going to do now?” Castiel asks, slightly frightened by the intensity in Lucifer’s voice.

 

Michael repositions him until Cas is cradled in his arms. “We’re going to cuddle our baby angel until he won’t dare dream of thinking we don’t love him, and then we’re going to cuddle him some more.” Michael leans down to kiss Castiel’s forehead. Lucifer and Gabriel do the same, and Castiel snuggles into Michael and lets himself be petted and loved.

 

After a while of being passed around and cuddled, Castiel speaks up. “So you all still love me?” A chorus of ‘more than anything’ and ‘of course’ and ‘absolutely’ greets his question and he snuggles deeper into Lucifer’s arms.

 

“You’re our baby angel,” Gabriel explains softly. “It’d be impossible not to love you.”

 

One of his older brothers starts to sing a lullaby in the language he’d heard earlier, and soon the other two join in. As Lucifer rocks him to sleep, he can’t help but think, _How could I have ever thought they didn’t love me?_

 

The last thing he hears as he falls asleep is Michael’s dulcet voice saying, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ll remind you tomorrow, and the day after, and every day after that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently taking prompts! I will take all the prompts like Cas takes all the cuddles~
> 
>  
> 
> (I know that there are some prompts I haven't yet filled. I haven't forgotten about them at all, no worries.)


End file.
